<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仁丸】冬天就是要玩雪啊 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343083">【仁丸】冬天就是要玩雪啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3B／ニオブン</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仁丸】冬天就是要玩雪啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*靠爱发电，激情速打<br/>*是rb [雪あそび]的小男孩玩雪 <br/>*我好想要ブン太那张卡啊5555555</p><p>1.<br/>“下雪了啊丸井さん——” <br/>“啊哪里哪里我看看慈郎让让——”<br/>丸井睡眼惺忪地坐起身，就看到挤在窗口土拨鼠尖叫的芥川和向日。</p><p>神奈川极少下雪，猛然撞见一夜之后铺满视野的松软白雪，丸井眨巴着眼愣了几秒。<br/>——在阳光下反着刺眼光线的雪，和那个人的发色很像。</p><p>2.<br/>“所以说到底要干嘛啊——”<br/>一大早被从被窝里挖出来的仁王满脸地不情愿，在催促着自己洗漱完后丸井就推着他的后背往外走。<br/>“下雪了！下雪了你知道吗！”<br/>“……你是没见过雪吗丸井！” <br/>虽然是非常嫌弃的语气，仁王还是顺着丸井的方向往楼外走去，快到门口的时候还转过身帮丸井拉上了羽绒服的拉链。</p><p>丸井一个“谢”字没说出口就被糊了一脸雪。</p><p>顾不上一边笑得快要断气的仁王，丸井胡乱把脸上的雪抹掉扫视了一圈，视线定格在不远处面带歉意的平古场凛<br/>“——对、对不起！！” <br/>刚准备说没关系，冷不防又被糊了一脸。<br/>……<br/>“——仁王你站住！！有本事别跑！！！！！”</p><p>木手拉住想要追过去道歉的平古场的衣袖，叹了口气：“我想丸井君不会在意的——”<br/>话音没落一团雪差点把眼镜都砸掉。<br/>平古场看着被木手撵着跑的甲斐，对身旁的知念宽笑了笑：<br/>“下大雪了真好，对吧知念？”<br/>“是啊，” 知念蹲下身揉了个雪团，若无其事地塞进平古场的衣领，“冲绳要是也有这么大的雪就好了。”</p><p>3.<br/>立海大的丸井和冰帝的宍户亮，都属于运动项目上手很快的类型。<br/>他们俩已经在众人身边呼啸好几个来回了。<br/>“不赖嘛宍户！” 丸井笑着停下，把滑雪镜移到额头。<br/>“哈哈，” 宍户一只手握住雪杖，另一只手和丸井击了个掌，“你要是双板应该不比我慢的，还要再来——”<br/>“宍户さん——”<br/>再来一轮的询问还没有问出口，被远方传来的呼喊打断。丸井顺着声音望去，二年级的凤正朝着这边大力地挥手。<br/>“…长太郎那家伙，肯定又是什么无关紧要的事。”<br/>虽然是这么说着，宍户还是调转了方向，临走之前还不忘拍了把丸井：<br/>“下次球场战个痛快！”<br/>“当然！”</p><p>又一次被雪团打中时，丸井已经能够心平气和的擦脸了。<br/>仁王慢慢悠悠的停在丸井身边：<br/>“你看谁呢一动不动的。”<br/>“反正不是看你，” 丸井抖了抖衣服上的雪，一眼看到了仁王身后漂亮的雪地摩托，“——哇仁王你哪里找来的这个！太酷了吧！我也要玩！”<br/>“教练那里骗来的，” 仁王坐在驾驶座拗了个有点骚包的姿势，手往后指向身后的座位，“要我送你回去吗，这位可爱的先生？”<br/>“少来！” 丸井说着就要去拉仁王，“你让我也试试！就一下就一下——！”<br/>仁王被晃得头晕，无奈准备起身让开。没成想丸井激动过度，往后退了一步没站稳又踩到了冰，没等仁王反应过来就一屁股摔在了地上。<br/>“咚” 地一声格外响亮。<br/>仁王没忍住笑了出来。<br/>“——超痛啊！” 丸井龇着牙试图爬起来，大概是伤到了腰，稍微动一下就觉得疼，最后自暴自弃地又坐了回去，“别笑了我动不了了！”<br/>“？那我也抱不动你啊” 仁王理所当然的摊手。<br/>“我哪有那么重啊！” 丸井把单板递给仁王，“我真的动不了，疼。”</p><p>4.<br/>仁王以一个漂亮的漂移把雪地摩托停在了宿舍楼的门口，正好碰到也准备回宿舍的凤和宍户。<br/>两人跟仁王打了招呼，刚准备往里走，宍户偏了偏头，问道：<br/>“丸井他怎么了？刚不是还好好的？”<br/>丸井坐在后座把头埋在仁王的背上不想动弹。<br/>“自己笨摔了一跤，” 仁王笑着回答了宍户，又往后侧了侧头，“文太猪，该起来了。”<br/>“——我听得见！” 丸井涨红着脸抬起头。<br/>“丸井前辈能自己走吗，需要帮忙吗？” 凤乖巧的朝他们问道。<br/>“啊我没事的，有仁王就够了” 面对二年级的学弟，丸井很快进入了体贴的前辈模式，朝凤挥挥手，“你们快进去吧，外面太冷了。”<br/>再三确定了不需要帮忙，宍户才和凤走进了楼里。</p><p>“还真是不怕麻烦我啊，丸井。” <br/>“你嫌麻烦哦？那我打电话要Jackal下来接我好了。” 说着就掏出手机翻开了通讯录。<br/>仁王快速抢过丸井的手机塞进自己口袋，把丸井整个人扛了起来，也不顾丸井一副要吐的样子自顾自往宿舍楼走：<br/>“桦地和迹部出去了，你就暂时在我那里休息吧——”<br/>“好、好、休、息、哦”</p><p>在丸井看不见的角度，仁王的眼里飞快的闪过危险的光芒。</p><p>END.</p><p>【那个活动图一出来我就只会尖叫了啊啊啊啊啊，并且这次活动还添加了同班同学这首歌啊啊啊我的眼泪不值钱！！网王太好了，商业化太好了，小男孩们太好了。许斐老师请多让同班同学出来营业我真诚地请求】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>